


Shock Therapy

by sawbones



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Chastity Device, Forced Chastity, M/M, Painplay, Shock Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawbones/pseuds/sawbones
Summary: “You will wear this until you learn to behave yourself. If you can go two entire weeks without incident or injury to either my ship or crew, I’ll release you. Until then, you won’t cum. You won’t even be able to get hard without being punished, and every infraction will add another day to your punishment."





	

“When we first began this little arrangement, there was part of me that thought – _hoped_ – that this could be the cure, or at least some sort of treatment. Of course, there were other reasons—“ Hux ran his hand up Kylo’s bare thigh with a half-smile, his eyes flicking from his torso up to his face, “—many other reasons, actually, but I thought this is what you needed. Control. Order. Submitting to a higher power can be very therapeutic in its own right.”

Kylo said nothing. He wasn’t supposed to talk, not unless he was asked a question – it wasn’t part of the _arrangement_ , as Hux called it. Then again, neither was whatever Hux was holding in his other hand.

“I’ve realised now that it doesn’t work like that for you, does it? You come to me, and you take what you want, and then you leave. You kiss my boots in this room and then you shed it all when you step out of those doors, and go right back to smashing up my ship and terrorizing my crew. It’s not good enough anymore. It doesn’t work for me. So, I do what I do best: I came up with a solution.”

The solution appeared to be some sort of metallic ring, hinged at one point so that it could open up. Kylo made a soft noise – not quite protest, more like concern – when Hux lifted his flaccid cock and balls with a sort of clinical impersonality that would have made him hard if he hadn’t already been milked within an inch of his life, and snapped the ring closed around the base.

“That’s not too tight, is it? Good. It’s not meant to hurt, not if you behave,” Hux said. He produced a small remote from his jacket pocket, and Kylo instinctively brought his legs up to try and protect himself – his hands were bound above his head, lazercuffs that couldn’t be pulled apart – but Hux calmly and firmly pushed them open again.

“I designed it myself. It’s quite elegant, really. I press _this_ button to turn it on.”

There was a whir and a click of the ring locking in place.

“I pressed _this_ button to activate it.”

The ring lit up, and from it a cage of blue light formed around his cock. The bars were thin and evenly spaced, the gaps between not wide enough to work a finger through. They were warm and faintly tingled, not unlike the cuffs around his wrists.

“Take it off,” Kylo said, damning the consequences. Hux ignored him.

“And _these_ three buttons here are the shock response settings. This first one is the lowest, perhaps about as strong as a static discharge from a damaged console, I’d say,” Hux gave a thin smile, “It’s auto-triggered by interfering with the cage. I’m afraid that includes unpermitted erections, and trying to relieve them.”

“Hux, take it off. Release me now,” Kylo pressed again, flushed with anger. He didn’t come to the General for surprises. He needed him to be reliable. Predictable. Damn near boring, if he didn’t do what did so well. Hux leaned closer.

“The third button is the highest setting. It is strong enough to render you unconscious, and temporarily paralysed. Multiple shocks could damage or even stop your heart. It’s triggered by attempting to damage or remove the ring entirely,” Hux said, “And yes, that includes by Force.”

The Force. Kylo bared his teeth; with his hands bound, he reached for Hux’s pale throat with invisible fingers instead, and almost instantly his body was wracked with agonizing spasms that seemed to be torn straight from his cock. He couldn’t even scream, his jaw was clenched shut so hard he thought he might break a tooth. It only lasted for a second or two, but his focus was completely scattered that he could barely speak, never mind use the Force. His legs twitched weakly, and Hux’s smile grew even as he rubbed the spot on his neck where Kylo had almost grabbed him.

“Medium setting. That’s somewhere between the other two, to give you some perspective. It’s for use in our little sessions here, until you accept your training,” Hux said. He slipped the remote back into his pocket.

“And what is this— _training_?” Kylo managed to grit out.

“You will wear this until you learn to behave yourself. If you can go two entire weeks without incident or injury to either my ship or crew, I’ll release you. Until then, you won’t cum. You won’t even be able to get hard without being punished, and every infraction will add another day to your punishment,” Hux said. He placed a hand on Kylo’s clenching stomach, and dragged it up his chest to cup his jaw. He amused expression hardened almost imperceptibly, “You’re not going to use me to get your rocks off then spit in my face any longer. You’re going to learn to carry the control you get in this room into the rest of the ship. Do you understand?”

“This is absurd. Take it off me right now.”

“You don’t seem to understand, Ren,” Hux tilted his head to the side by a minute degree, “I’m not asking for your permission; I’m asking if you understand.”

\--

Kylo thought better than calling Hux’s bluff on breaking the ring, but that didn’t stop him from. Breaking anything else he could get his hands on every time the _shame_ of it flared up in him again like blinking, dying stars. Consoles, equipment, even a ‘Trooper, picked up and smashed against a far wall.

Each time, his commlink bleeped.

_Another infraction. That’s fifteen days, Ren._

_That’s 17 days, Ren._

_That’s 22 days, Ren._

Kylo wondered if it was an automated message, but he could picture Hux tapping out the little sentence with glee at every alert. _Another infraction. Another infraction._ It was humiliating. Kylo could hardly believe the General’s audacity; he had no right to deny him anything, nevermind his own body, and particularly not over something as petty as a few control panels and a lightly bruised trachea or two.

But the worst thing—the most humiliating thing—

\--Well, Kylo liked it. Or rather, his cock did. There was something about that absolute symbol of ownership that made him ache from the cock outwards, like day-old bruises on his thighs, whip-welts laddering his back. He could spit and rage as much as he liked but very step, every shift, every void-damned breath reminded him he was marked. He was claimed. It was as ugly as it was giddying, and he couldn’t resent Hux more for making him feel so pathetic.

\--

Kylo scowled at the soft blue glow, only just visible beyond the generous swell of his chest when he looked down. He could clean himself just fine, and piss without issue too, but the bars were too close to really feel skin on skin. It had been nearly a week, and Kylo though he was going mad. It was a chastity belt of sorts, yet he’d never felt more slutty knowing that Hux had pinpointed this as the way to try and control him.

Somehow the denial, the threat of punishment, made him want to touch himself twice as much as he would normally. Hux had said even getting hard would trigger another shock but surely--? Surely he wouldn’t be that cruel, there were something men could not avoid, and _stars_ his balls were sore and heavy from what felt like months on a blunted edge of arousal. Never quite hard, not properly, but maybe it would be enough if he could just—

Kylo tried to pushed his finger tip through the softly glowing bars, so carefully, so slowly. If the device didn’t register any violence or damage, then sure it wouldn’t—

Even though he’d been half expecting it, the jolt still made Kylo cry out; it was part-pain, part-frustration, and while it wasn’t as intense as the shock Hux had demonstrated days before, it was still enough to make him lose his breath.

\--

He was sure they could tell – the officers and crew members he passed in the halls and corridors. He was _sure_ they could tell. He felt their eyes find and slide off him as he went, tugging, pulling a second longer that the usual fearful, furtive glances. Could they see a faint glow through his robes? The nearly imperceptible bulge of the semi-rigid bars? Or was his stiff-legged walk a little stuffer than usual?

Kylo wanted to close his fist and with it those prying, perverse eyes forever but he refrained. He had to get out of the cage soon, so he was trying – curse Hux, he was actually _trying_. Kylo heel-turned from a particularly crowded corridor to go back the way he had come, lest temptation proved itself too much, only to find himself face-to-face with the General himself.

Immediately Hux backed him into the closest wall, and without hesitation or any notice to those around them, grabbed him by the crotch.

“Just checking,” he said, smiling with his tongue behind his teeth as he groped him, “I get a notification every time the temper alarm goes off. Three times in an hour last night. I’m starting to think you’re getting off on the pain – it wouldn’t be beneath someone like you.”

Kylo shoved him away roughly, a protest on his lips, but it was shushed to an indignant crackle by a single gesture from Hux.

“I wouldn’t, if I were you. I still have my finger on the button, so to speak,” he said, though he did move back slightly, “I must say, you are doing better than I expected with this, even if you did take a few days to settle in. Come to my quarters after shift; the usual time.”

Hux left him before Kylo could even give a response. He knew what the answer would be. They both did.

\--

Kylo’s breath hitched in a whine, high in his throat, cut off behind clenched teeth as Hux ran his tongue from tip to ring of the device. He could feel it, the barely-there wet warmth just millimetres from his skin, though it may as well have been miles. His cock gave a sluggish twitch as it started to fill despite himself.

“Hux,” he said, his voice already strained and they had barely begun.

“Hux what? Hux please?” Hux mocked as he crawled up Kylo’s thick and trembling body, forging a path with bold and devastating hands. He settled himself between Kylo’s spread legs and grinned, “Sometimes I forget what a nice view it is from here. I ought to do this more often.”

Kylo turned his head to the side as though defiant in refusing to flirt back. While they had no set roles as to the physical aspect of their arrangement, more often than not Hux was on the receiving end, as it were. He once claimed it was a ‘shame to let such a ridiculous horsecock go to waste’, and the carelessness of it had made Kylo’s ears burn for what felt like days. It seemed to make things all the more intense when they did switch.

“Hux,” he tried again, aiming more for imploring than petulant, though it always came out the same, “Deactivate it at least. The shock—I can’t help myself, I’m—“

“You will need to try harder then, won’t you,” Hux said blithely as he reached for the slick, pouring a little onto his fingers. Kylo had to bite the inside of his cheek both from spitting out something scathing, and to stop himself from moaning as two of those semi-slick fingers pushed inside of him with little pre-amble.

He arched into that too-much-too-soon twinge, a taut hurt like a pulled muscle, his face creased into a scrunched frown. Hux noted his discomfort; knew he liked it, didn’t stop, didn’t slow. He twisted and scissored his fingers as he leaned over Kylo to bite at his mouth, the closest thing to a kiss he ever gave.

Kylo could barely respond; he was already pressing at the bars of his cage as Hux withdrew his fingers roughly and began to nudge his cock inside instead, the knifing anticipation of the punishing shock doing little to assuage his arousal, or perhaps even adding to it. Hux let out a breathy groan once he was fully seated inside Kylo, biting his lip as he seemingly savoured the moment.

“Ah, maybe I should make this—“ Hux flicked the end of the cage as he started to move, making Kylo gasp, “—a permanent arrangement. Not that you’re getting out any time soon.”

Kylo tried to cover his face with his hands, only to have them pushed aside just in time for Hux to see him twist in pain as the first inevitable shock corkscrewed through his body, his fingers clenching, his toes curling.

“Kriff, I can feel it through you,” Hux said with a half laugh as he gripped Kylo’s thighs for leverage as he fucked into him, pace unbroken by the jolt even as he twitched and squirmed.

The second shock made them both moan; Kylo from the pain-pleasure grating on his tortured nerves, Hux from the second-hand surge and Kylo tightening around him.

“Keeping doing that and I’m not going to—“ Hux couldn’t even finish his sentence before a third shock hit, pushing him over the edge with a strangled groan. Kylo gave a broken sob from the over-stimulation – he was sure he was so close to losing control of his body entirely, and even then he still wouldn’t be able to cum. It was torture.

“Hux, please,” he gasped, grabbing at the General’s arm, tears pricking his eyes. He could taste blood; he had bitten his tongue. With a sluggish effort, Hux pulled out of him and rolled over, plucking the remote from the bedside table and casually dialling in a code on the keypad. The ring around Kylo’s cock gave a single chirp of acknowledgement.

“There,” he said, flopping back down, “No more shocks. Well, for now at least.”

Kylo stared at him, his face flushed and clammy, eyes red-rimmed and glossy. No more shocks, but the bars were still there, “Aren’t you going to take it off? Please, Hux, Please – I’m trying to be good, just let me cum, just let me—“

Hux laughed, his smile as loose-limbed as he was, “Don’t be stupid, Ren. You still have another 21 days to go.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more kinktastic Kylux, follow me at [broodmother](http://broodmother.tumblr.com/).


End file.
